the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Stickman: The Movie
|writer=Brian Roberts |story= |based on=Stickman by Astley Baker Davies |starring= |narrator= |music=John Williams |cinematography=Greg Miller |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor= |release= |time=95 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$198 million |gross=$1.499 million |followed= |preceded= }} Stickman: The Movie is an American traditional computer-animated movie that is directed by Ted V. Miller and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. It was the first Movie Land Animation Studios film that it makes the movie. The movie title will be release theatrically on October 10, 2014 in the United States. The film was nominated for the Best Animated Feature at the 87th Academy Awards, but lost to Big Hero 6. The sequel movie, Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure will be release on April 10, 2019. Plot The story about the stickman name Rackie (Ben Stiller), a heroic stickman who is gonna save the doodles from the evil stickman, Hunto (Tye Sheridan). Cast * Ben Stiller as Rackie, a heroic stickman. * Mike Myers as Sully, a Rackie's brother. * Sarah Vowell as Maya, a female stickfigure. * Tye Sheridan as Hunto, a evil stickman. * Jennifer Lawrence as Sarah, a Rackie's mother. * Andy Samberg as Tom, a Rackie's father * Billy Crystal as Marty, a Rackie's best friends. Production Development It was announced that it will be in development in August 2010 and it will be in production in 2012 with Ben Stiller leading the voice roles. Visual effects The visual effects for the film was skecthed, created and animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services, the live action production was created by Sony Pictures Imageworks and produced & created by Movie Land Animation Studios who provides all the these products with 2012: The Movie. Music The music score from the film was composed by John Williams. The soundtrack will be released digitally on October 10, 2014 and on Compact Disc on November 7, 2014 by WaterTower Music. Release This film will be release theatrically on October 10th, 2014 in RealD 3D, IMAX, and 2D The film was accompanied with the short film Jack O'Lantern, a short film directed by Ted V. Miller. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on February 7, 2014 and was shown before The Lego Movie * The first trailer was released on June 9, 2014 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Planes: Fire & Rescue * The final trailer was released on September 1, 2014 and was not shown in the theater, but was shown exclusively on YouTube. Home media The release will be available for this purchase on Blu-ray Disc and DVD in February 3rd, 2015 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray in November 7th, 2017. The movie title was also released digitally on January 20, 2015. Reception TBA Sequel In 2015, Movie Land Animation Studios announced an untitled Stickman sequel film by Movie Land. The sequel film called Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure will be scheduled to be release on April 10, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Credits Gallery External Links Coming soon! References Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:2014 films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2014 2D films Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films directed by Ted V. Miller Category:Films produced by Tom McGrath Category:Films produced by Ted V. Miller Category:Films with doodles Category:Films set in fictional populated places